Love Confusion
by PotterAngel
Summary: Ron and Hermione love each other, but they don't know it. Will they ever get together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Look Hermione, if you don't have anything good to say, then you can just shut your trap!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"What's your definition of good exactly? Or is your brain so tiny that you don't have one?" was Hermione's harsh reply.  
  
"Well, I know that 'good', sure isn't anything that comes out of your mouth!" Ron nearly yelled.  
  
Hermione, now close to tears, stormed out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron, avoiding Harry and Ginny's eyes, plopped down on the big arm chair by the fire place.  
  
After a long silence, Harry finally said something.  
  
"Are you and Hermione ever going to get along?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her that?" Ron replied grumpily.  
  
"Ooh! Looks like it's going to rain!" said Ginny, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yea," Ron and Harry muttered in unison.  
  
"I'm going to go lie down," said Ron, getting up.  
  
Ron reached the boys dormitory, and plopped down on his bed. He thought back on his argument with Hermione. It was all over some stupid essay. Right now he was regretting his comment on how she always had to be right, which had started a lot of the argument.  
  
He couldn't exactly understand _why_ they always fought. It wasn't like he hated Hermione or anything. Actually, it was quite the opposite...  
  
_'I want to tell her,  
I want her to know that I don't want to be "Just Friends".  
I Love her, but I'm just to shy, and I don't know why.'_  
  
Ron eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermione didn't know where to turn now. Harry and Ginny were both back in the common room. She couldn't bear to go back and face Ron again. So, she headed to the library. She picked up a random book and opened it. She couldn't seem to concentrate enough to read anything. All she could think about was her argument with Ron. Did he really think of her like that? Just an annoying, 14-year-old girl, who always wanted to be right? She was merely trying to help him with his potions essay. She wasn't trying to prove him wrong, or make him feel dumb.  
  
The thing was she couldn't completely understand _why_ they always fought. It wasn't like she hated Ron or anything. Actually, it was quite the opposite...  
  
_'I stare at him, wishing he was mine.   
But he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him,  
I want him to know that I don't want to be "Just Friends".  
I Love him, but I'm just to shy, and I don't know why.'  
_

* * *

A/N: There's chapter one for you! I know, I know, it's dorky. Personally, I like how it's coming along. Sorry the first chapter is so short though. Well, leave me some reviews, and I'll add a chapter 2. Also, I am bad at coming up with titles so the story has a bad title. Sorry guys. Lol. Ok, well RR! No flamies Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
About half an hour later, Hermione realized it was time for dinner. She put away her book and headed back to the great hall. She sat down next to Ginny.  
  
Ron, not wanting to go near Hermione, sat a few seats down the table with Harry.  
  
"Ron?" asked Harry, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Yes Harry?" replied Ron, still eyeing Hermione.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," said Harry.  
  
"I... err... sort of... like Ginny," said Harry nervously.  
  
"Ok..." was Ron's simple reply.  
  
"I think I'm going to ask her out. If that's ok with you?"  
  
"That's fine," said Ron, "Just don't break her heart."  
  
"Ok," said Harry quickly.  
  
"I mean it Harry! You break her heart, and I'll break your jaw," Ron said sternly.  
  
Then they both laughed. Ron knew Harry wouldn't hurt her. He also knew that Harry liked Ginny. It was about time he asked her out.

* * *

After dinner, Harry hurried to catch up with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. He could feel his palms start to sweat. He was nervous.  
  
"Hey Ginny," he said plainly.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny replied.  
  
"Ginny... I... err..." he said shakily, searching for words.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he finally said, taking a deep breath afterwards.  
  
"Of course!" said Ginny excitedly.  
  
"Great!" said Harry.  
  
"So... I guess I'll see you later?" said Ginny.  
  
"Ok," was Harry's reply.  
  
They then each headed their separate ways.

* * *

"So, exactly what shade of red was that?" Ron asked Harry when they reached the boys dorm.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Your face!" replied Ron.  
  
"So now you're teasing me because I asked Ginny out?"  
  
"Well, she IS my sister..."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good Night Ron," Harry said dully.  
  
"Good Night Harry," was Ron's reply.

* * *

Not to long afterwards, just about everyone in the girls dorm knew about Harry and Ginny. All the girls stayed up late talking about it, until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter two! Sorry it's so short! More to come Soon! Hope you guys like it! R&R! Now, on to chapter three! 


End file.
